H2O: Running for the States
by Jack Cross
Summary: One year after the Battle on Mako, Jake hears an SOS message from home. Sequel to Battle of Mako
1. Chapter 1

**I own only the people and objects I've created, nothing more!**

"Flight 227 you do not have clearance, you must abort!" came the voice of the air traffic controller in the tower of Gold Coast Airport.

"No one on this flight gives a rats ass," came Jonah Price's reply as he flipped a few switches. His friend Lewis looked out the cockpit at one of the plane's two prop engines.

"Your sure this is the only way?" asked Lewis, looking back Jonah.

"Only way back to the States, hold on," came the reply as he released the break. The plane lurched and thundered down the runway. Police cursers sped alongside the plane as Jonah moved the throttle forward. Picking up speed, the plane left the cars behind as it began to lift up and away into the sky. The plane angled away from the city and passed out over the sea, leaving Australia behind.

"I can't believe we pulled that off," said Lewis, relaxing into his chair. Jonah, however, was still tense as he flew the plane.

"As long as we're still in Australian air space, we're not even close to pulling it off," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter, sorry bout the mix up. As always please review and let me know that you think.**

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki sat at their normal booth in the café, watching the various people stroll in and out of the door. Lewis sat at the door of the café, waiting on their friends Bella and Jonah. Amazingly, a year had already passed since Jonah's arrival, Will's betrayal, and the furious battle with the Red Bell organization for Mako. Jonah had chosen to remain in Australia with his new friends and girlfriend, rather then return to the States.

"So which collage do you think Jonah's going to?" asked Cleo, attempting to make conversation.

"I doubt he's going to any collage. Jonah isn't really the type to try and pursue an education," replied Rikki, Cleo gave her a look. Lewis moved away from the door to the booth.

"Their on their way," he said as he slid in next to Cleo. Bella and Jonah walked into the café, hand in hand. They approached the booth and took their seats.

"Sorry we're late," said Bella as they settled into the booth. Quickly though, the girls grabbed up Bella and led her away to the bar. Jonah and Lewis looked on for a moment. If he had wanted to, Jonah could have read their lips and figure out what they were talking about. But he decided against it, pulling out a sheet of paper instead. Lewis noticed the paper, and the look on Jonah's face as he read it. He knew instantly that bad news was written all over the paper.

"Bad?" he asked, trying not to pry too much. Jonah looked up from the paper, he had grown to trust Lewis more over the past year, but Will's betrayal left him cautious.

"Na, just some news from home," he said. Although they all knew that he was from the United States, Jonah had never specified which part he was from. A unanimous decision had made it so that no one asked.

"Nothing to bad, I hope," came Lewis' reply, seeing right through his lie. Jonah sighed and leaned back into his seat, letting the paper fall onto the table. Standing suddenly, he left the booth and proceeded to the bathroom. Lewis, in curious mode, peaked at the paper.

It was a translation from Morse code to English. It looked like it had been scribbled down in a hurry. 'To Captain Price, from Lieutenant Jenkins. Local forces overrun by unknown enemy, request you return immediately.' Lewis looked back up, concern in his eyes.

"My God man, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked to no one in particular. Jonah returned, saw the paper and the look in Lewis' eyes, and sat down quickly.

"You tell Bella, and I gut you like a fish. You hear me?" he warned. Lewis nodded quickly, knowing full well that he'd carry out the threat if he had to.

"Are you going back?" he asked. Jonah folded the paper, returned it to his pocket, and leaned forward on the table.

"I don't know," came the reply. This response surprised Lewis; Jonah was the type to rush to his friends aid at all costs.

"They're your friends, Jonah," said Lewis. Jonah sighed, looking at the sunlight filtering through the window.

"Were my friends Lewis, they were my friends. But that all changed at Jericho Rocks," came his reply. Seeing curiosity spark within Lewis' eyes, he released that he had never told them of the Rocks. Standing quickly, he hurried out of the café. Noticing this, the girls quickly returned to Lewis.

"What happened?" asked Bella, looking on after him. Lewis sighed.

"I struck a nerve, I guess," came the reply. Everyone knew that Jonah didn't like to talk about his past.

"I'd say, looks like a pretty sore one too," said Rikki. Worried, Bella hurried out the door, to find Jonah.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

Staring at his radio, Jonah felt depressed. The beeps of Morse code were coming over radio waves, echoing in the headphones he wore. Every once in a while, the message would repeat itself. And every time, his anger grew. His old friends, who had betrayed and abandoned him, were calling for his help. With each passing minute, his anger grew. Finally he tore the headphones off and threw them across the room. A small knock came at the door of the shed.

"It's open," he said, voice containing a bit of anger. The door opened a crack and Bella's head stuck around the corner. Jonah motioned for her to come in. Opening the door a little wider, she slipped inside.

"You ok?" she asked. He shook his head, unplugging the headphones from the radio. The beeps echoed around the room as Jonah stood.

"I can't believe they even have the nerve," he said angrily, "They left me Bella, and my family died as a result. They betrayed me to Red Bell, and now they want my help."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe its time you forgive," she said. Jonah shook his head.

"No, this isn't the kind of thing you forgive without a punch or ten," he said. Bella gave him a look.

"Are you really gonna cross an ocean just to punch someone?" she asked. Jonah shrugged, sitting down on the cot in the corner. She crossed and sat next to him. He rapped her in a hug savoring the fact that he had something to hug. She pulled away and kissed him.

"So are you?" she asked, leaning back into him. Jonah cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I what?"

"Gonna cross an ocean just to punch someone?" she asked. Jonah sighed.

"No, I'm more likely to shoot someone," he replied. She tensed, knowing that he wasn't joking.

"Well if your going state side, I'm coming with you," she said.

"Why Bel?" he asked. Bella cocked her head.

"To make sure you don't shoot anyone," she said. Jonah laughed and hugged her again.

"I know," he said.

"_Don't do this, John. Red Bell is still out there," pleaded Jonah. His hands were tied behind his back, kneeling on one of many boulders in the woods. John turned to look at him, pulling out his pistol. _

"_You don't get it, do you Price? You've been out played since day one," he said. The pistol flashed, thunder sounded, and black surrounded him. _

Jonah jerked awake in a cold sweet. He was still in his house, in his cot, and Bella was still beside him. For the past month, these nightmares had haunted him, giving him no rest what so ever. He did his best to hide them, so as not to worry Bella.

The sun was starting to peak through the window. Figuring he'd surprise Bella, he got up and started to cook breakfast.

Bella rolled over and opened her eyes. Jonah stood about six feet away, wearing only a pair of jeans as he cooked on a small camping stove. The smell of the cooking bacon made her mouth water.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said without looking away from the pan. This was something she had gotten use to, as Jonah could since eyes on him better then most people. The scars on his body had faded over time, but a close inspection reveled that they were still there. She noticed three red indentions on his back, like craters on the surface of the moon.

"Ill tell you about them someday," he promised, again without looking away from the pan. Bella felt a pang of nervousness go through her, as Jonah very rarely ever promised anything. When he did, it was usually revenge.

"Ok," she said sleepily. She rolled off the cot and stood up straight, instantly she sat back down due to the unexpected cold of the concrete floor. Jonah chuckled slightly as he dumped the bacon onto a plate and started to dab a paper towel on it, absorbing the grease. Like a mouse, Bella darted across the room, grabbed a piece of bacon, and scurried back to the cot before her feet could detect the cold of the floor. Jonah sat on a nearby chair, resting his heels on the legs.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" she asked. He sighed, looking out the window at the rising sun.

"I don't know," came the reply. Bella cocked her head slightly.

"But their your friends," she said.

"They WERE my friends, Isabella," Jonah snapped angrily. Bella apologized, realizing that she had crossed a line. The scene from the nightmare played over and over in his head.

"I will go to America," he said at last, "I will offer my help to who ever is under attack. And if I find the man responsible, I will have my revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. **

"You're not going by yourself," said Lewis firmly. Jonah leaned back against the cave wall. They were all in the cave on Mako, and he had just got done telling them his plan to return to the United States.

"This isn't exactly the safest trip in the world, Lewis," he said. Jonah didn't want anyone to come with him, not even Bella.

"I'm going, end of discussion," came Lewis' reply. Jonah sighed, looking up through the crater. The girls were all in the pool.

"If he's going then I'm going too," said Bella.

"No one is going with me, Bel, it's too dangerous," he said. But he could tell that they weren't going to back down.

"These people are very good at what they do. If they're calling for my help then who ever they are up against is far more powerful then anything you've ever faced before," he explained.

"You really think that's going to stop us?" asked Rikki. Jonah groaned, stood, and started pacing.

"You do realize that I'm not even going back by legal means right?" he asked. Bella motioned for him to come to her. He crossed the edge of the pool and knelt. She lifted herself slightly out of the water, so as to be level with his face.

"I don't care by what means, Jonah. I love you, and I'd follow you anywhere," she said. Jonah, looked deep into her eyes, silently pleading for her not too. But he could see that she was serious in everyway. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright, you can come. But you had better know how to defend yourselves, cause I'm not in the mood to bring back any pine boxes," he said. Emma made a snowball out of the waterfall above the pool entrance, and playfully threw it at Jonah. Amazingly, he caught it and threw it at Lewis, who yelped at the sudden cold. Everyone laughed at all this, happy to relive some stress and tension.

"Do you even have a plan?" asked Rikki after a few moments of silence. Jonah sighed before he spoke.

"Take a plane to the Solomons, another plane to the Hawaiian chain, and a boat to the mainland," he said.

"You make it sound so easy," said Cleo.

"That sounded easy?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Cleo shrugged, having never left the country before in her life.

"How do you plan on buying a plane, I mean you can barely afford a place to live," said Emma. Jonah rolled his head, relishing the crackle that went through his neck.

"Who said anything about buying a plane?" asked Jonah. Bella's blood ran cold as she realized that he intended to steal one.

"You can fly?" asked Lewis.

"You can't?" smarted Jonah. This was news to everyone, as they didn't know that he could fly a plane.

"Jonah, even for you, that's insane," said Rikki. He shrugged in response.

"You wanted to come along." Lewis leaned back and thought for a moment.

"I'm still going," he said, his mind firmly made up. Bella sighed.

"Me too, what kind of girlfriend would I be if your friend went but I didn't," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

"How long do we have until we're out of Australian Air space?" asked Lewis. Jonah pressed a button on the dash of the plane. A small screen showed a map of the area off the coast of Australia, a single red dot marked the location of the plane.

"'Bout twenty miles," came the reply. Bella and the other girls stuck their heads into the cockpit.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," said Rikki as she looked out the cockpit window. Suddenly the plane shook violently for a moment, freaking out Cleo for a moment.

"Relax Cleo, its just a little turbulence is all. Turbulence has never brought down an aircraft," said Lewis, patting her solder reassuringly. A single beep came from console. Jonah pressed a button; the map was replaced with a radar screen. Two green dots appeared on bottom of the screen. His face suddenly filled with worry, Jonah put on a set of headphones and took control of the plane.

"What is it?" asked Emma, looking at Lewis, who was just as puzzled.

"Australian F-35s, and they bring down planes all the time," said Jonah. Fear began to register within everyone on the plane.

"Sit down and hope for the best," said Jonah as he angled the plane into a slight dive. Lewis hurried to put on his own set of headphones as the girls rushed to their seats.

"Aircraft on heading 1138, this is Waco 27, turn your plane around and return to Gold Coast airport," crackled the voice of one of the pilots in the earphones. Jonah and Lewis shot each other a worried look as they tried to keep their cool.

"Aircraft on heading 1138 confirm transition."

"Negative Waco 27, we are no longer in Australian Air space," said Lewis. Jonah looked at him, eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to get us killed?" he hissed, covering the mouthpiece to his headphones. Lewis covered his own mouthpiece.

"I'm buying us time," came his reply. Jonah sighed and flicked his fingers on the controls.

"Aircraft on heading 1138. Either comply or face the consciences," crackled the voice.

"Negative Waco, we are no longer in Australian air space, you do not have authority," said Jonah, having decided to follow Lewis' lead.

"This is your last chance, we will put you into the sea if we have to," crackled the reply. The two F35s creped into view on either side of the plane, both Jonah and Lewis looked at the fighters, which were struggling to keep the slow pace of the prop plane without staling.

"Times up. We're going weapons hot to engage," crackled the voice. Both fighters flared their engines as they turned away. Jonah's hands were suddenly a blur of motion, flying over the dash. Curses were being muttered under his breath the whole time.

"Well it wasn't much, but you did manage to buy us some time," he said, patting Lewis on the solder. A single long beep came from the dash, indicating a missile lock on the plane. Jonah brought the plane lower out of the sky.

"Waco 27, there are children aboard! I repeat there are children aboard!" shouted Jonah into his mouthpiece as he tried to figure out how to dogfight two fighters in a plane with no weapons. The long beep disappeared as the fighters disarmed their missiles. White lines suddenly flew past the cockpit. Jonah cursed, rolled the plane, and sent it into a dive.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried Lewis in a panic.

"Trying to save our ass," came the reply as the plane leveled out. More tracers flew past the cockpit, this time they made contact with the engine on Jonah's side of the plane. With a bang, the engine detonated, causing the plane to lurch. The propellers from the engine sliced through the hull of the plane, causing a slight depressurization in the cabin. Jonah and Lewis struggled to keep the plane from rolling over as they tried to compensate with one engine.

"I have an idea," grunted Jonah, he flipped a switch and shut down the other engine, leaving the plane to glide on its own. The coastline of an island could be made out in the distance. Lewis quickly realized what he planed to do.

"Are you crazy?" he asked in a slight panic. Jonah grinned.

"A little bit," he replied. The plane came in lower over the water. Finally it touched down and skidded across the waves. Lewis hurried out of the cockpit and into the main cabin. With a crunching crack, the cockpit of the plane broke off and launched into the air, while the rest of the plane dove into the water.

The girls' transformation took place quickly, allowing to spring into action in getting Lewis to the surface. They were surrounded on all sides by sinking wreckage from the plane.

"Where's Jonah?" asked Bella, panic beginning to build. Rikki dove back beneath the waves and swam for the sinking cockpit. Entangled in the wreckage was Jonah, knocked out with a deep gash in his forehead. She swam quickly, thankful for her extend ability to hold her breath. With some tugging and pulling, she managed to free Jonah and swam with him back to the surface.


End file.
